thenintendocinematicuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucina
|status = Deceased|movie = Fire Emblem Fire Emblem Vol. 2 Super Smash Bros: Infinity Brawl Fire Emblem Vol. 3 (unreleased)|voiced_by = Laura Bailey}} '''Lucina '''was a former mercenary and a member of the Fire Emblem. She became the adapted daughter of Tabuu after he killed half of her race. She served him for years before betraying him in an attempt to free herself from his ways. She was hired to steal the Orb, and became caught up in the Quest for the Orb, becoming friends with the members of the Fire Emblem. After the Battle of Ylisse, she left to work with them all. Having made a deal with the Trademarks to kill the Dlank, Lucina was able to take back custody of her fugitive sister Hilda with the intention of finally bringing her to justice in Ylisse. The mission to punish Hilda was delayed however when Lucina and the Emblems came into contact with Cornelius, the long lost father of Marth. While Cornelius claimed to just want to bond with his son, Lucina was suspicious and, alongside Hilda who had freed herself, discovered Cornelius' evil intentions to destroy and rebuild the universe. Upon this discovery, the Emblems teamed up to destroy the living planet, succeeding with the help from Robin, who joined the group, but at the cost of Chrom sacrificing his life. After Chrom's death, Lucina finally confessed that she had romantic feelings to Marth and started a relationship with him. Years later, Lucina and the Emblems intercepted a distress call sent by the Hylian Link warning them that Tabuu had begun searching for the Infinity Coins himself. Realizing what he intended to do with them, Lucina led her friends to Jenklare to procure the Reality Coin, only for both it and Lucina to be captured by Tabuu himself. Tabuu took Lucina to Franlor, where he used her as an unwilling sacrifice in order to obtain the Soul Coin. Biography Raised by Tabuu Deadliest Woman in the Galaxy Quest for the Orb Betraying Grima Meeting Marth Vinla Prison Break Trouble on Jenklare Meeting the Deal Maker Joining Forces Battle of Ylisse Flying into the Battle Sister vs. Sister Killing Grima Aftermath Battle on Trademark Encounter with Cornelius Meeting Marth's Father Exploring Cornelius' Planet Showdown with Hilda Battle on Cornelius' Planet Chrom's Funeral Infinity Brawl Meeting Link Return to Jenklare Unwilling Sacrifice Personality Powers and Ablities Powers Abilities Equipment Relationships Family * Father † * Mother † * Tabuu - Adoptive Father turned Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer * Rlars - Adoptive Grandfather * Hilda - Adoptive Sister and Former Rival, turned Former Teammate * Gold Order ** Freydal Grave † - Adoptive Brother ** Pella Dawn † - Adoptive Sister ** Nightlash Uaw † - Adoptive Brother ** Brull Nocloan † - Adoptive Brother Allies * Fire Emblem - Teammates and Friends ** Marth † - Temporary Enemy turned Boyfriend and Leader ** Ike † - Enemy and Attempted Killer turned Teammate and Friend ** Corrin ** Roy † ** Robin † ** Chrom † * Treadle Tylian/Deal Maker - Employer * Scavengers ** Urath Gobenlari * Rova Corps ** Aardman Gray ** Dratmon Yall † ** Jackall Wedgeneal * Super Smash Bros. ** Link Enemies * Nartari * Artheians * Darfred * Grima † - Former Instructor turned Enemy, Attempted Killer and Victim * Larkath † - Ally turned Enemy * Dlank † - Victim * Trademarks ** Bralayha - Employer turned Enemy * Cornelius † - Attempted Killer * Coinkeeper Appearances Trivia Behind the Scenes References External Links